


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 202

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [11]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 202 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 202 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 202

RIGA  
Allanon. Last Druid of Paranor. It is a great honor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Alanona. Leadriha dhora an Baranor. Hi yenáina thil ich gochash._

ALLANON  
General Riga, the madman responsible for the Crimson. As for honor--you possess none.

TRANSLATION  
 _Riga Enisadasha, e amesacha oth vorojina ü Jimiro. Fi yenáinar--hi sef bachól par._


End file.
